elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Moon
Silver Moon (auf birmanisch Ngwe Thaw Dar) ist eine wildlebende Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Alaungdaw-Kathapa-Nationalpark im Nordwesten Myanmars. Silver Moon wurde 2002 von einer Forschergruppe des Smithsonian National Zoological Parks in Washington DC (USA) gefangen und mit einem Peilsender versehen, um ihre Bewegungen zu verfolgen und aufzuzeichnen. Nach dem Einsatz der Forschungsmethode mittels Elefantendung im Jahr 2001 war diese Maßnahme ein weiterer Weg zur Erkundung der Elefanten im Nationalpark. Mit lokaler Unterstützung machte sich das Team auf die Suche nach einer Elefantenherde. Sie verfolgten eine solche sechs Tage lang, ehe sie eine Kuh betäuben konnten, um sie mit dem Sender zu versehen. Silver Moon lebte damals in einer Herde von fünf Tieren im Zentrum des Nationalparks. Nach dem Erwachen aus der Betäubung setzte sie mit ihren Verwandten die Wanderung fort und gab den Forschern so Auskunft über ihre Wanderrouten, die inzwischen auch online auf einer animierten Karte des Nationalparks nachvollzogen werden kann. In der Zeit von Dezember 2002 bis August 2004, als die Batterie verbraucht war (acht Monate später als erwartet), durchstreiften Silver Moon und ihre Herde ein Gebiet von 610 km². Damit kam sie über das Gebiet hinaus, das aufgrund der Dungfunde als Wanderungsraum angenommen worden war. Den ersten Monaten der Beobachtung zufolge zeigten sich große Differenzen zwischen den durchzogenen Gebieten abhängig von den Jahreszeiten, d.h. der Verlauf war während der Regenzeit anders als in der kalten sowie in der warmen Trockenzeit. Danach verließ sie mit ihrer Herde auch nie die Grenzen des Nationalparks und zog auch nie in den östlichen Teil des Parks. Daher wurde vermutet, da sich die Werte mit denen der Dungproben deckten, dass die Elefanten den Teil im Osten meiden, weil dort an der Grenze die meisten Menschen wohnen und dort häufiger den Wald frequentieren. Auch vermied Silver Moon mit ihrer Herde die stark besuchte Wanderroute der Pilger zum buddhistischen Heiligtum im Park mit dem Schrein des Buddha-Schülers Kathapa, der damit auch Namensgeber des Parks wurde18 Sept 07 Sacred Spaces, Protected Places, auf www.fsd.nl. Den Proben von Dung zufolge gibt es nur eine größere Herde im Park von etwa 20 Tieren. Demnach scheint Silver Moon einer Teilherde anzugehören, die im lockeren Verbund mit anderen Verwandten umherzieht. Daneben soll es einzelne Bullen im Nationalpark geben, deren Zahl aber nicht genau bestimmbar ist. Da früher etwa 120-150 Elefanten beobachtet wurden, wird angenommen, dass der Bestand durch Wilderei und den Lebendfang von Wildelefanten (zum Einsatz in der Holzwirtschaft) bedroht ist, obwohl die Tiere (wie das Gebiet) unter Schutz stehen. Nach dem Verbrauch der Batterie gibt es keine weiteren Nachrichten über Silver Moon. Die Methode scheint später bei Waldelefanten in Gabun zum Einsatz gekommen zu seinAPPENDIX B: INTERVIEW WITH ANNABEL MINUTES, auf www.wpi.edu, S. 105. Weblinks *Tracking Silver Moon: Following the Movements of a Wild Elephant in Burma, Angaben zu Silver Moon auf nationalzoo.si.edu (mit Lokalisierung). *Tracking Silver Moon: Animated Map, animierte Karte mit dem Wegverlauf von Silver Moon von Dezember 2002 bis August 2004 auf nationalzoo.si.edu. *Tracking Silver Moon: What We Learned, Beobachtungen und Ergebnisse der Erforschung von Silver Moons Wanderrouten auf nationalzoo.si.edu. *Ground Surveys and Satellite Tracking of Asian Elephants, Bericht zu den Forschungsmethoden im Alaungdaw Kathapa Nationalpark auf www.xyz.au.com. *Alaungdaw Katahapa National Park, Kurzangaben zum Alaungdaw Kathapa mit Foto des Fangteams von Silver Moon auf researcharchive.calacademy.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:Aulangdaw Kathapa Nationalpark